


The Forth Land

by SupernaturalPhoenix



Series: Original Works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPhoenix/pseuds/SupernaturalPhoenix
Summary: Gunner Madelaide Shott is recruited to find the Nebula; the last power left to save their corrupt government.





	The Forth Land

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for comments.

Madelaide sat at the end of the bar sipping her drink. If her client didn't turn up soon, she would leave. At that moment, the door of the tavern swung open. A tall man filled the doorway. He was cleanshaven, with dark, curly hair. His ebony eyes wandered slowly around the dim room until they fell on Madelaide's brilliant pink hair. He made his way across the room to the seat next to her.

"You're my client?" she said, eyebrow arched.

The man smiled. "Bastian Bishop."

Madelaide's head rose up. "Bishop? You're of the Guardians' court then."

Bastian smiled. There was something cunning in his face. "You're as sharp as they say."

Madelaide's hazel eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

Bastian grinned again. Madelaide took invitation. "You're not a soldier so you're not here to arrest me. You're alone, so you need me _of the grid_."

Bastian raised his hands and broke into a round of applause. "Well done. You've passed the test; right on all accounts. Madelaide Shott, you're employed."

Madelaide tapped her nails on the countertop. "I haven't yet agreed to any terms."

Bastian took a swig of his own drink. "I think you will. I want you to find the Nebula."

Madelaide started. "The Nebula doesn't have existed."

Bastian laughed and downed his drink. "Meet me here." He pushed a slip of paper across the polished wood and swept from the tavern. Madelaide turned the paper over it and read it.

"Alright, Bastian Bishop. Lets play your game."

Madelaide sipped her own drink thoughtfully. To get involved with the Guardians and their court was a dangerous thing for a Gunner. Many had fallen into their traps and had turned up dead. But Madelaide Shott wasn't just a good Gunner.

She was the best.


End file.
